Baby
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Wally and Dick have been turned in to toddlers. Not Kid Flash and Robin, they were Dick and Wally. Who turned them in to kids? Why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Wally's POV

I was sitting at home, doing my homework, my best friend Dick was reading a comic book, offering advice ever do often.

My Uncle Barry AKA The Flash, was with the League in space, and Aunt Iris was still at work. So I Richard and I were home alone

"Yes! Finally finished!" I cried standing up, knocking over the chair.

"Wally, why didn't you just speed though it?"

"Well last time I did that, the teacher complained about scorch marks on the paper." I said like it was nothing, which it was.

Though Dick found it funny.

He was laughing so hard he rolled off my bed, which he was sitting on.

I sighed irritated, yet amused.

There was a scream out side the window, and we ran over to the window and saw a car about to hit a woman and her baby who were glowing red. Looking around at super speed I changed in to my uniform and ran out side moving the woman to the other side of the road, to safety.

The car hit the nearest gas station and my eyes widened. I looked at my best bud, who was in Robin mode. His eyes widened and we ran over and began evacuating the building. Robin helped the last person, an old woman with a cane. I was about to run and join Robin when the building exploded.

:) :) :)

Robin's POV

I watched in horror as the building exploded, flames covering Wally's body.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed holding in my tears.

Suddenly I saw a figure limping towards us, I ran over to him forcing my self not to hug him, for he was bleeding badly.

"Hey...Robin." he coughed before passing out in my arms.

I quickly called the league and they took us to the watchtower, were he was put in intensive care.

Thanks to his super speed he was healed with in in 10 weeks, instead of months.

When he recovered I asked him the question that was bothering me "How did you survive that explosion?"

Every one leaned in listening for the answer, Robin saw his eyes glaze over, then the haze in his eyes was gone and he shrugged.

"I really don't know, all I remember is pain, then I must have blacked out, because then I was limping towards you."

I nodded.

That night Barry was once again on an off world mission, and Iris was out-of-town for a few days, so Dick and Wally had the house all to them self.

So they were in Wally's room chilling out and just talking, when the door downstairs opened and closed

The friends were to busy fooling around to notice the sound of footsteps coming upstairs, in till it was too late.

The door banged up and a haze of red energy hit Dick, making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor.

Wally dodged another blast which was aimed at his head, it hit the book shelf behind him, and books went flying in every direction.

Two of them hit Wally in each side of his head, dazing him.

He fell to the floor and a haze of red energy ate them.

As soon as it cleared, the two teenage boys were gone, in there place were to toddlers.

The villain stepped in to the light reveling him as Klarion The Witch Boy.

He smirked at the babies, then he muttered another spell, the babies glowed a dark blue. The haze that appeared in Wally's eyes earlier appeared in both of their eyes this time.

Then the glow changed in to a dark, dark black.

Klarion heard the front door open, and he knew The Flash was home, quickly muttering a tracking spell he disappeared, just as Barry walked in.

Dropping what he was holding he grabbed his communicator "Bats we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Barry quickly ran them to the Cave were Batman was waiting, when he saw what he was holding, he instantly did a scan of the kids, and they found out how old they were and why.

Well it turned out that Wally was about 2 1/2 and Dick was 2

Though they didn't know why.

They also had no memory of anything.

When Batman tried to get access to the security cameras in the Allen household all he got was static.

So now the team and the league had to deal with a 2 1/2-year-old with superpowers and a 2-year-old who blended in with everything.

_Just great._

**_:):):)_**

_Wally's POV_

Wally didn't understand, where was daddy?! Why was everything so foggy?! What was happening?!

I looked around and saw my little brother Dick, I quickly crawled over to him and said in are native tung "What's happening?" he looked at me and shrugged " Where's daddy?"

This time I shrugged, and looked around.

I froze and saw people I didn't know, colors I didn't understand.

My brother noticed this to, a man walked up to us (The Flash?) I blinked wondering how I knew that.

"Wally?" he asked me, and I blinked again, wondering how he knew my name, in english I said "How you know me name." I was kinda shocked at how hard it was to make full sentences in english.

Dick snickered, but stopped when he tried to talk and he couldn't do any better.

The man frowned at my question and asked "Wally do you know who I am?"

"De Fwash?" Dick answered for me, and I smirk at how he answered.

He glared at me.

The man laughed "Yea Robin, I'm the Flash." at the name Robin, Dick looked confused as did I.

"Who's Wobin?" we asked

"Bats?" he called over his shoulder, and Batman and some other members walked in.

"They don't know who their superhero ID but they know who we are." Flash explained

Batman walked up to us "What's you name?" he demanded, not really expecting an answer "Wat your name?" I retorted

"I'm Batman."

The rest of the people in the room stepped forward

"This is Young Justice." Batman said

"I am Kaldur."

"SuperBoy." 'SuperBoy' looked confused.

"Artemis." she stated

"I ask again, who are you?"

They looked at each other and shrugged "I'm Wally."

"I'm Dick."

"Do you have a last name?"

They looked at him weirdly, which was funny because they were in there 2's. "Of corwse we dwo!" Dick cried

"Well?"

"Me full name is ~_}£~\£==" he said his name in a language even Batman didn't know.

"Could you say it in English." Flash asked.

"Me name is Richard Blake."

"I'm Wally Blake."

"Blake?"

"That Daddy's last name." I said

Batman's eyes narrowed "Whats his full name?" he demanded

We shook are head stubbornly.

Before he could push us further the ground turned red and ate us up.

Klarion POV

"Daddy!" they cried jumping in to my arms.

I smirked behind their backs.

I had erased their memories and replaced them, but I didn't get to finish, I only could install the memory that I was there dad.

"Hello boys, are you too ok?"

They nodded and smiled up at me.

"Klarion there's a meeting with The Light...now!" Lex's voice called.

"Come on boys" Klarion smirked and led them to the meeting room.

Klarion muttered a spell and Wally and Dick turned invisible.

They grinned at each other.

"Klarion last time you talked about a plan to bring down the Young Justice."

"Yep."

"Well what is it?"

Klarion smirked as his the boys snuck behind Lex Luther and begin flicking his bold head.

"WHO IS DOING THAT!" he exploded in anger.

Everyone looked at him in question, suddenly Lex was thrown in the air and by an invisible wire, that was attached to the chandelier.

Klarion couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, as did the boys.

"Klarion did you do that?!"

"No, that was my sons."

"Your...what!?"

"Richard, cut him down"

"Awww. Fine" Lex fell down and landed on his chair.

"Wally!"

Klarion mumbled the spell and two boys around the same age appeared.

"Meet Richard and Wally Blake."

"Why are they here?"

"Wally go outside with Richard."

They ran off cackling like crazy.

"I did some research and found out the secret identities of Robin and Kid Flash, Wally West and Richard Grayson. I quickly erased their memories, after de-ageing them, and replace it with fake memories."

"Why did you de-age them?"

"Because I wanted to."

"...Fine. Meeting dismissed."

**A/N: Hi Snowdevil The Awesome here! um...sorry fro the short chappie! at least it's something! well...bonjer**


End file.
